The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for testing large-count memory portions by compressing the outputs with a multiplexer and using a built-in self tester (BIST) counter to address the multiplexer outputs to be observed. With the invention, the number of output latches is reduced by adding a test multiplexer that further multiplexes down the output data by a predetermined factor before latching the data.